


Boop the Snoot

by legendaryroar



Series: Matt/Shiro Crochet Verse [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Crochet, Drunkenness, Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Shiro takes advantage of everyone going out and drinking for graduation and sets himself up in one of the common areas. It's there a drunken graduate finds and hits on him.





	Boop the Snoot

“I’m gonna be honest with you. I’m really horny, and you’re really hot.”

Shiro lifted his eyes from his work and took in the guy standing in front of him. He looked familiar. Probably in Shiro’s year, different speciality maybe. Going from the slur of his voice and the stench of cheap whiskey wafting off him, he was really drunk along with that ‘really horny’.

It appeared that avoiding the graduation parties by staying in the dorms didn’t mean avoiding the drunken graduates celebrating their official absorption into the ranks of the Garrison. He’d figured this would happen, but he’d still hoped to get some peace. No one ever used that particular common area much since the heating was broken. He should have stayed in his room.

“You’re really drunk,” he said, in absence of any better ideas.

The guy’s eyes were fixed on Shiro’s hands where he held his work, a scarf for his mother. Shiro’s hands tightened around the yarn and his hook a little defensively. He was pretty immune to the jokes and mocking he got after so many years of it, but still, it was tiresome.

“That thing you’re doing is hot,” the guy said, leaning closer.

Shiro raised an eyebrow, his lips twitching. Who was this idiot? “It’s crochet,” he said, looking over the man again. He wasn’t bad looking actually. Nerdy. His gigantic wide glasses probably only worked because his hair puffed out from behind his ears and made his head look big enough for the frames. Gorgeous eyes though. Warm, if a little glazed right now. “Who are you exactly?”

“Matt,” the guy slurred. “You look good with your fingers.”

Shiro couldn’t help but laugh at that. It was a very familiar and overused line with idiots who though he must be easy with such a ‘weird old-person hobby’. But this guy delivered with a breathless tone that wasn’t the usual cocky come-on.

“I’m guessing you want to find out how good, huh?”

Matt nodded his head really fast, his eyes wide. It was so endearing that Shiro couldn’t help himself. He pulled his loop wide and then extracted his hook. Reaching out, he tapped the end against Matt’s nose. Matt blinked, so long after Shiro had tapped his nose that it was comical.

“Sober up and find me tomorrow. If you can, I’ll go on a date with you, see if you’re worth flexing these another way.” He dropped his hook in his lap and wiggled his fingers in Matt’s face, grinning as Matt seemed to be hanging on his every word, his breath hitching from the gesture.

“Yes, sir,” Matt muttered, sounding a bit awestruck. “Tomorrow.”

With that, he turned and stumbled away with a bit of a drunken sway. Shiro snickered as he heard a faint ‘I can’t believe that line worked’ from him as he walked away.

He probably shouldn’t have indulged in that, but the idiot didn’t even get his name. If he did manage to track Shiro down, he’d certainly be proving himself resourceful enough to be interesting. And he was very attractive, in a nerdy-cute kind of way. And his breathless voice was quite nice, even if it was uttering nonsense.

Chuckling to himself, Shiro picked up his work again. Crochet. Hot. He snorted and returned to working on the scarf.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by @beelsebutt. Okay, so I tried to think of a title, then that popped into my head, and I was like 'noooooo' but it was too late, it was all I could think of, so there we go. Re-posted from an old account to this, my new one. (and I still couldn't think of a new title XD)
> 
> You can find me at [@legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
